


pauses, then says, you're my best friend

by luminoussbeings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, in which james is pining for his oblivious best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoussbeings/pseuds/luminoussbeings
Summary: Winn would've given anything for his best friend to like him back. Unfortunately, she would've given anything for him to see her as just a friend. But when James Olsen walks into his life, everything might just change.





	1. Chapter 1

Winn could still remember the first time he’d laid eyes on James, a tall, confident, and impossibly handsome stranger on the arm of the woman he was in love with.

He remembered the moment they became friends, as grudging respect gave way to genuine camaraderie and the world became a little warmer, a little sunnier.

He remembered every minute he’d spent with James, the good times, the bad times, and everything in between; yet he could never pin down the exact moment that he fell in love.

* * *

October 26th, 2015. _CATCO Headquarters._

Winn blinked, unable to process what he was seeing. Kara strode through the office, arm in arm with some stranger, her sunny laugh seeming to bounce around the floor. He frowned indignantly. Making Kara laugh was _his_ job, yet somehow this new guy managed to make her smile more times than Winn had all week, and, perhaps more infuriatingly, actually looked _good_ in a purple shirt.

He stared in disbelief as Kara shoved New Guy playfully toward Ms. Grant’s office. It had taken Winn _weeks_ to make Kara comfortable enough around him to allow for casual touch, yet new guy could just waltz in here and charm her like some sort of Flirting Wizard. He narrowed his eyes at him through the office window, feeling a small vindictive pleasure as New Guy shook hands with Cat. If anyone could knock that suave demeanor out of place, it was Ms. Grant.

Kara hopped onto the corner of his desk, her dangling feet kicking his shins insistently. “Winn! What’s wrong? Why the pout?”

He quickly tore his gaze from the window and wiped off the scowl that had mysteriously crept onto his face. “ _Pout_? I am _not_ pouting!” Kara raised her eyebrows. “And even if,” he added, “Hypothetically, I looked slightly less cheerful than normal, would you think that it _might_ be because my alien friend with super-strength is currently exacting justice onto my poor human shinbone?”

Kara apologized so profusely that he almost felt bad for making up the excuse. After assuring her that he really was fine, he cleared his throat and motioned toward Ms. Grant’s office. “So, uh, who exactly is Mr. Smiley?”

Kara brightened. “You mean James? Oh, he’s the _best_ ; I can’t wait to introduce you. He’s _the_ James Olsen, Pulitzer Prize winning photojournalist, and,” her voice sunk to a conspiratorial whisper, “ _best friend of Superman.”_

“Of— _Superman_?”He suppressed a groan. Jesus, between this and the purple shirt, was there anything this guy couldn’t do? It was a wonder he and Kara hadn’t tied the knot already, assuming— “Wait— does he _know_?”

Kara nodded, her eyes dancing. “He even gave me a cape,” she beamed.

Of course he did. Winn gave a thin lipped smile. “That’s— that’s great, Kara. So he’ll heading back to Metropolis soon then, or—?”

“Kara!” James appeared in front of them, with his impossibly bright smile still somehow intact after a meeting with Ms. Grant. “Guess who just got hired?”

Kara jumped off the desk and squealed, clapping her hands together. “James! That’s amazing!”

“Looks like you’re not getting rid of me just yet,” he laughed.

“Guess that answers my question,” Winn muttered, raising his eyebrows as James threw his arms around the girl that Winn had had been in love with for months. “Oh, and he’s a hugger. Right.”

 Kara disentangled herself and pulled Winn to his feet, ignoring his halfhearted protests. In truth, he’d have taken any excuse to hold Kara’s hand in his, even if it was in order to introduce him to her future husband. 

“James, this is Winn, my best friend,” she said brightly. Pride warmed his chest as Kara called him her “best friend”, giving him the courage to cock a smile and offer his hand. New Guy might be a head taller than him and more ripped than anyone with the job title _photojournalist_ had a right to be, but at least _he_ wasn’t Kara’s best friend.

“Any friend of Kara’s is a friend of mine,” James smiled, shaking his hand firmly.  “And is it true that you designed her suit?” Seeing Winn’s nod, he continued, wonder in his voice. “It’s _incredible_. Protective yet agile, durable but not bulky— you must be a genius to have come up with it.”

He fought the glow of pride that he was sure would be evident on his face. James was probably just trying to show off how _nice_ he was to Kara, but Winn wasn’t falling for it. “Well, I wouldn’t say _genius_. You see, once I determined the average net force against the fabric, it was a simple matter of developing a polymer matrix that could—” Seeing Kara’s glazed expression, he stopped. “Sorry. You didn’t come all the way to National City for a materials science lecture.”

“No, no, go on. It’s fascinating, really.” Infuriatingly enough, James’ voice betrayed no hint of sarcasm and his eyes were lit with genuine curiosity. A private battle ensued, in which Winn’s vanity and pride for his creation quickly overwhelmed his desire to remain cold and aloof. Grudgingly, he launched into a further explanation of the suit’s mechanics, having to remind himself every time that James interjected with a spot-on question or _oohed_ at the right moment that he still didn’t like him. Hating James took more energy than he’d thought, but he couldn’t trust him, no matter how warm his laugh or how bright his smile. James was just drilling him for details in order to steal his trade secret and present Kara with a better suit. Or something.

Or maybe, he thought, watching as James’ retreating figure waved at interns and shook hands with secretaries, maybe, just maybe, he was actually just a nice guy.

* * *

 February 1st, 2016. _CATCO Headquarters._

The clink of a glass on Winn’s desk announced James’ arrival.  He drummed his fingers onto the desk, pondering if it would be worth the blowback from Kara if he told him to fuck off. Sighing, he accepted the cognac without looking up.

“Here’s to drowning our sorrows.” James said, perched on the corner of his desk.

Winn finally looked up, sheer indignation breaking his staring contest with his keyboard. “Our- _our_ sorrows? I know what _my_ sorrows are, but what sorrows, exactly, do _you_ have?” If James thought that they were going to have some sort of bro bonding moment, now that Kara wasn’t with either of them, he was surely mistaken. Winn knew her well enough to know that this thing with Adam wouldn’t last, and soon they’d all be right back to where they started.

Except not quite, because since then, Kara had turned him down. In the kindest, gentlest, most humiliating way possible. Leaving one person an unobstructed path to what Winn had longed for since the beginning.

Said person now gave a humorless chuckle, staring into his glass as if the cognac contained the answers to all of life’s mysteries “Bottoms up,” James said quietly, and drained the glass in one go.

Winn blinked. “What are you doing, man?” He said, his voice softer than he thought he would have been able to manage.

James gave him a questioning look. “Having a drink with a friend?”

Winn set his glass down with a little more force than necessary. “No, no, not _this,_ ” he gestured to the bottle, and continued, raising his voice slightly. “I mean- with _Kara_ , huh?”

James looked away. “What are you getting at?”

“Look, man, I’ve been in the friendzone for so long that I’ve been thinking of buying some goddamn investment property, alright? But _you,_ ” Winn slapped his hand on the desk, fighting to keep his voice level. _“_ You’re tall, and nice, and hot—I mean, you’ve got the body of a god, for Christ’s sake—and _you actually have a chance with her_! So why _on earth_ don’t you take it?”

“Winn, you know I’m in a relationship.” James’ voice was thick.

“Oh, please,” Winn threw up his hands, exasperated. “I know that you love Lucy, but you’re not— you’ll never be— _in love_ with her. Are you even being fair to her? Nobody wants to be in a relationship with somebody who’s in love with someone else.”

A hint of a blush warmed James’ cheeks and he took a sudden interest in the dregs of his glass. “I don’t know about that,” he said, his voice small.

Winn ignored him, pressing on. All of that boiling, pent-up jealousy and bitterness that he’d been nursing for the past five months came spilling over the edge, burning his mouth with every acrid word. “You’re playing coy just to torture me, to rub it in, because you know that you have _everything_ that I want. You can be with her, and all you have to do is tell her. _So why don’t you_?”

“Maybe,” James closed his eyes, “Maybe I don’t want to.” He glanced at Winn’s dumbfounded expression and then pushed himself off the desk, grabbing the bottle. “Look, man, I have to go. See you around.”

“Leave the bottle,” Winn called at his retreating figure.

“Nope,” came the reply, and in spite of everything Winn couldn’t help but chuckle.

No. What was he doing? _No_ chuckling with the enemy, that’s the first lesson in _How to Hate Someone Who is Arguably Perfect_ by Winn’s Many Issues, Ph.D. Shaking his head, he reached into that space inside him again, that searing reservoir of anger and jealousy that had provided him with five months worth of animosity, but found it to be empty.  He leaned back in his chair, groaning. The last thing he needed was to be James Olsen’s friend, yet somehow he felt like he never had a choice.

* * *

 October 10th, 2016.  _Rocky's Bar and Nightclub_

He met James by the door of the club. Clad In a charcoal blazer and his trademark purple, this time in the form of a t-shirt, Winn couldn’t help but wonder for the millionth time how it was possible for one man to look like a fashion model in _literally everything_ that he wore. 

“What?” asked James, glancing behind him. “Is something wrong?”

Winn realized with a flush of embarrassment that he’d been staring. He quickly ducked his gaze and adopted what he hoped was a nonchalant air. “No, no, I was just… uh, what do you think Kara called us here to talk about?”

“Beats me,” said James distractedly, scanning the room for Kara.

Winn spotted her by the bar, sitting next to a pale woman with a sleek ponytail. She waved them over excitedly and enveloped them both in a bear hug, as if she hadn’t just seen them a few hours earlier.

He thought about the time when he would’ve been over the moon to be this close to Kara, and had to suppress a laugh. It was almost ridiculous how goddamn infatuated he’d been. But it did make him sad, in a way, to realize that one chapter of his life was over. His crush on Kara had felt like his last link to the good old days, the days before he found out that his best friend was an alien, before almost plummeting off a building under the control of an evil kryptonian, and before the world nearly ended.

 Yeah. He missed the good old days. But no longer being in love with his best friend? _Such_ a relief.

Kara released them from the hug and bit her lip, looking back at the ponytail lady as if for encouragement. The woman nodded slightly, a soft smile lighting her face. Winn looked between them, confused. He was about to ask Kara if she knew this woman when James stepped on his foot and motioned that she was about to speak.

“Um. Winn, James— you guys are my best friends, you know that, right?” Accepting their assurances with a smile, she continued, “Without you guys, I’d be lost. I’d never be able to be s—uh, I’d never be able to be the woman I am today if it weren’t for your love and support. You’re both two of the most important people in my life. So, I figured it was more than past time for you to meet one of the _other_ most important people in my life.” She looked back at the ponytail lady and took her hand, her face glowing. “This is Lena Luthor, my girlfriend.”

From then on, when he looked back at that night, Winn could only remember bits and pieces. Congratulating Kara. Shaking hands with Lena. Downing an unhealthy amount of alcohol, telling himself not to be bitter just because all of his friends were finding their true loves while he stayed hopelessly single. An embarrassing karaoke number that he really hoped was just a dream. And through it all, James’ soft gaze never straying from his face.

* * *

 November 7th, 2016. _DEO Base of Operations_.

“I.” A dart hit the screen. “Hate.” Another. “This. Stupid. Code.”  Winn had been staring at the same line for hours, waiting for inspiration to strike. If he could just rework it to break back into CADMUS’ signal, he might be able to trace the broadcasts to their locations. But so far, he was coming up empty. Hence, the satisfying, if ineffective, method of solving his problems: shooting at them with a Nerf gun. He drew back again, taking careful aim. His finger was on the trigger when the blaster was snatched out of his hands.

“Whoa, whoa, hey, what’d the computer do to you?”

“James!” Winn cried, jumping out of his chair and slapping his friend on the back. “I haven’t seen you in like, _forever_ —wait.” He drew back suspiciously, looking his friend straight in the eye. “Is your computer broken?”

James laughed. “No, of course not. Does a guy need an excuse just to visit his friend nowadays?”

“Oh! Well, in that case, what took you so long? Look, you know I love Alex and Ha—uh, J’onn, but the people here are weird _as fuck_ , man. I miss you. I mean, I miss everyone! Everyone at Catco, you know, like…like…” Suddenly unable to remember a single employee’s name, he trailed off awkwardly, his face burning.

James seemed not to notice. “Well, at least you’ve got Mon-El,” he said, an edge to his voice.

“Mon-El?”

“Yeah, Kara told me… uh, she told me you guys have been hanging out a lot lately.”

“Oh. Well, I guess so. I mean, Mon-El’s cool and all, but he’s not… he’s not _you_.” There was no better way to put it. Mon-El was fun, of course, but he was also brash and— almost _garish_ , in a way, lacking entirely that quiet self assurance and grace that was so natural to James.

This time, Winn was sure there was a blush creeping onto James’ cheeks. He quickly cast his gaze back down to the computer, turning the mouse over in his hand obsessively. This conversation felt… different. Charged, somehow, and bordering on the edge of something. Of what, he wasn’t sure, but it scared the hell out of him.

Luckily, James must’ve been feeling the same, way because he quickly cleared his throat and gestured to the monitors in front of him. “So, uh, what do they got you working on?”

“This,” Winn said, seizing on the opportunity to steer the conversation back to the objective, “is part of the code CADMUS uses to hack all the servers and broadcast those freaky messages, aka the embarrassingly simple code that I just can’t shut out, aka the bane of my existence and the dishonor on me, _and_ my cow. But _this_ ,” he closed the program and opened another, “ _this_ is my baby. I’ve created an algorithm that scans the dark web, NCPD, and all of the DEO resources to determine the probable locations and times of future crimes.”

“So you mean—”

“Yep,” he said, unable to stop the grin of pride from lighting up his face. “See, even tonight, for example—it’s predicted an armed robbery at the Federal Reserve. Ten bucks says it happens.”

James seemed to be uninterested in betting, however, and stared intently at the screen. “So, do you go to the police with this information?”

“Oh, god _no_ ,” Winn said, horrified. Seeing James’ questioning look, he elaborated, “Some—okay, _a lot_ of what goes into this is _technically_ illegal. Something about invasion of privacy, blah, blah, blah, whatever. Don’t give me that look! _I’m_ the only one who knows how to operate this, and it’s not like _I’m_ gonna be using it for some nefarious purpose or whatever. It’s just handy if Kara has a free night and wants to kick some bad guy ass.”

“Winn, it’s okay. I’m not going to report you,” James promised with a soft laugh. “But, uh, does that mean, on nights like, say, tonight, when Kara’s busy, you know exactly when and where crimes are going to happen, but you don’t do anything to stop them?”

“ _Well_ , when you put it like _that_ —”

“No, no, I’m not blaming you,” James quickly assured him. “It’s just—too bad, you know?”

“Too bad,” Winn echoed, staring at the screen.

“I should probably head back to work,” James said after a moment. “But it was good talking to you, man. We need to catch up more often.”

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely. I’d like that.”

James gave one last smile and headed out. A couple feet away, he turned and opened his mouth as if to speak, but then thought better of it and instead went even more quickly to the door.

* * *

 November 8th, 2016. _CATCO Headquarters._

Winn stalked through his old floor, his hands shaking. Glancing at the once familiar cubicles, a part of him sent silent thanks that he’d finally gotten out of this place, but only a small part. He was far too consumed with anger and betrayal for any quality retrospection.

He burst into Ms. Grant’s office—no, _James’_ office, now— and found its owner standing to the side, his shirt pulled up, wincing as he rewrapped a wound.

“You know, I thought male corsets went out of style in the late 1800s,” he said, fighting to keep his tone light and joking. _Stay calm, Winn._

James gave a forced laugh. “Yeah, I was just, uh, shooting some hoops last night, and bruised some ribs.” Winn raised his eyebrows and jabbed at his side, pushing aside the swell of pity in his chest when James yelped and doubled over. This would only work if he could remain angry, but as always when it came to James, that was easier said than done.

“You’re a terrible liar, Olsen.” He steeled his voice. “Oh, and I hacked into the security footage of the Federal Reserve that got attacked last night? You know, the same place I told you about yesterday?” James shook his head and turned away, but Winn moved around him and thrusted his tablet at him, pointing with a humorless smile to the figure whose bare face unmistakably revealed his identity. “ _Great_ disguise, by the way.”

James closed his eyes, walking away from Winn. “You don’t understand.”

“Oh, _I_ don’t understand?” _Deep breaths, Winn. Calm._  “Because I think I understand perfectly well, thank you very much. You used me— came over and visited, pretended to be my friend, just ‘hanging out,’ like you said, made me think I was something special, when in reality all you wanted to do was suck me dry for info and then head off on to your one-man suicide mission! Seriously, _what in the hell were you thinking!_ ”

“Winn—” James began, but he cut him off.

“You’re _my best friend_ , James, or at least I thought you were, and so when I see you almost getting fucking killed out there, what do you—”

“Winn,” James’ eyes were still closed. “I am— _truly_ —sorry for what I did to you. Your friendship means the world to me, and I would _never_ intentionally do something to jeopardize that. And I know you might not believe me, but I really did go visit you just because I missed you too, man! But once you showed me your program, and all the crimes about to happen, with no one around to stop them— I just couldn’t take it. Every bank robbery, every heist, every crime— real people get hurt, Winn. And I couldn’t live with myself if I knew people were getting hurt, dying— and I could have stopped it.”

“James, I get that,” Winn’s voice was hoarse. “But you don’t have superpowers. You’re just an ordinary guy who happens to have some powerful friends. That doesn’t make every murder in the city your responsibility.”

“Do you think I don’t know that? I _know_ that I can’t fly, or shoot laser beams, or carry airplanes. And I _know_ that every crime in the city isn’t my fault. But I also know that I _can_ do something good for the world, that I _can_ make a difference.” He crossed the room and seized Winn’s hand, his eyes alight with zeal. “ _We_ can make a difference.”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. _We_?” Winn’s heart was a jack rabbit in his chest.

“Think about it! Your algorithm, my black belt, your technological genius— we’d be unstoppable. You could make me a suit, a weapon— and I could go places where the police couldn’t, where even _Supergirl_ couldn’t.”

Winn squeezed his eyes shut, groaning. “ _Why_ do you have to make it so hard to do the right thing? I can’t, James. No way. I’m not going to help you get yourself killed.”

“Okay,” said James, his voice measured. “Call me tonight, and tell me for sure. But just know that I’m going to keep doing this, with or without you.”

 _Without you_. Winn muttered a good bye and left as soon as he could, before his haywire emotions got the better of him and made him say something stupid, like _I had a dream last night where we kissed and now I don’t know how to look you in the eye_ or _Yes, I’ll help you become a superhero_. Because there was no way he’d take up James’ offer. It was ridiculous, laughable, even, that James would ever think he’d accept. Completely illogical. Winn was laughing all the way home, right up to the moment when he dialed James’ number and blurted out _yes_ before he could stop himself.

“I knew you’d come around,” said James, the elation in his voice evident even over the phone. “You always do.”

Winn wanted to disagree, but he knew his friend was right. When it came to James, he was utterly and completely helpless.

* * *

November 14th, 2016. _CATCO Headquarters._

“Ooh, look at channel 52— ‘National City’s Guardian Saves the Day.’ I _like_ that one!” Winn was sprawled out on James’ desk, a bottle of cognac clutched in his hand. He jabbed a finger at one of the televisions in front of them. “Channel 52, you _get_ me.”

“How much of that bottle, exactly, did you drink?” James’ voice was as calm as ever, but even in his hazy state, Winn could detect a note of playfulness underneath.

“A lot,” he sighed, propping his chin under his hand and gazing at his friend. “Anyone ever tell you that you have really pretty eyes?”

“Oh-kay, I think it’s time to get you home—”

“No, no, I’m serious! They’re like. So… brown.”

“‘So brown.’ Well, thank you, Winn. It’s not every day that I get a compliment as eloquent as that.”

A sleepy grin cut across Winn’s face. “No problemo, my good sir.” He slid the bottle across the table to James, who merely looked at it before sliding it back. A pout replaced Winn’s smile and he stared beseechingly at his friend. “Ja-ames. You should celebrate!”

“I don’t know, man. It’s probably not a good idea for me to get drunk tonight.”

Winn scoffed. “Dude, first of all, there’s never a bad time to get drunk. And second, now’s as good a time as any! Look at the tvs, man! Guardian’s a hero, _you’re_ a hero.”

“But— it almost doesn’t feel real, you know? And we’ve barely started; it feels weird to congratulate ourselves before even, well, even _doing_ _anything_.”

“Excuse me? Are you calling engineering an incredible suit, taking down a supervillain and creating a superhero persona—all within a week, mind you— _not_ doing anything?”

“No, Winn, I just—”

“Because that _wasn’t_ nothing,” he said, moving to stand eye to eye with his friend. James avoided his gaze, turning to the wall of tvs, but Winn grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to make eye contact. “You’re a goddamn hero, James Olsen, and the sooner you accept it, the better.” Winn searched his friend’s face, his heart beating fast.

James wet his lips. “Thank you,” he whispered. Winn blinked.

James pulled away, and the spell was broken. Suddenly embarrassed, Winn stared at the ground and rubbed his neck, cursing Drunk Winn. That guy always seemed to know how to make things weird.

“Um, I have a few things to finish up here… you know, CATCO stuff…” James said awkwardly.

Winn got the hint. “No, totally, I was just— just on my way out.” He made it to the doorway, and looked back. James was still staring out at the city, his gaze empty. “I’ll see you around, then.”

“See you,” said James, watching the lights flickering down below.


	2. Chapter 2

December 21st, 2016

“One more time. Just _one more_ —”

“Winn, I swear to god, you’ve made us go over our covers so often I could tell you their life stories in my sleep. No more.”

“Well, if you know them so well, then it wouldn’t kill you to just go over them _one more time_ ….pretty please?” Winn said beseechingly, his lips in a mock pout. When that didn’t work, he sighed and dropped the act. “James, from the moment we step inside that party we’re going to be in grave danger. I need to be absolutely sure that our covers are airtight before we risk our lives.”

James rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’m Jack Kirby, and you’re Joe Simon. We’re successful business partners from Central City who made our fortune in armored fabrics. My mother’s name is Martha and your star sign is—”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” Winn held up his hands. “I get it. I just want us to be safe.”

“I know,” James said softly, reaching over to fix Winn’s bow tie. “There,” he said, their gazes meeting for a beat too long. “You ready?”

Winn awkwardly pulled away, scratching the back of his head. “As ready as I’ll ever be before infiltrating a party filled with the most dangerous jewel launderers in National City...” Seeing James’ grimace, he tried for a smile. “So. You know. Just dandy.”

“There’s the spirit!” James clapped him on the back.

They followed the line of heiresses and criminals and _actual_ businessmen to the entrance. Winn held his breath as the elderly bouncer checked their fake IDs with the guest list. After what felt like an eternity, the bouncer looked up and smiled. “All set, Misters Simon and Kirby. The Golden Ring welcomes you to the finest party of the season. We boast fully stocked dry and wet bars and the premier orchestra of National City, who I am assured will provide you and your partner with the finest music if you so choose to visit the dance floor.” He finished the last part with a wink.

It took Winn a moment to realize what the man was assuming. “Oh, no,” he said quickly, his face reddening. “Jack and I, we’re not— _ow!_ ”

"We're not much into dancing, but thank you," James finished,throwing a pointed glance at the scene inside. Winn followed his gaze, his stomach dropping. Scarlet clad women draped themselves over graying men; couples of women in violet dresses reclined at the bar and fed each other maraschino cherries; pairs of handsomely groomed men took to the dance floor.

It was a couple’s party.

He quickly grabbed James’ hand and pasted on a smile as the bouncer waved them inside.

A _couple’s party_ , how could he have been so stupid? Not for the first time since beginning a double life, he said a silent thank you to all those college improv classes; he was going to need them. His hand shook in James’, who released it and gave him an awkward smile.

“So, this is… different.” James said, sounding amused.

“I’m so sorry,” Winn groaned, putting a hand to his head. “It must’ve specified on the invitation, which we never received, because we weren’t actually invited, because the hosts would kill us if they found out who we were…. Look, let’s just bag it. We can get the plans some other way.”

“No, you said it yourself: the Ring is too careful to send them electronically. It’s in person, tonight, or not at all.” James crossed his arms, an edge creeping into his voice. “But if it’s too much trouble to pretend that you like me, then fine. We can go.”

“Jame—Jack, you that’s not what I meant, I just….” Winn trailed off. He wasn’t sure what he’d meant. “No. You were right. We need to stay.”

“Good,” said James curtly. “Because the target is right behind you.”

Winn sucked in a breath and turned as naturally as he could, spotting the tall blonde standing alone on the dance floor. As he watched, she was joined by the elderly bouncer, who took her by the wrist and began a waltz.

“ _He’s_ the informant? No way,” Winn breathed.  

James just chuckled. “I guess we’ll be dancing after all.” Winn gave a thin smile, dragging James as close as they could get before actually having to enter the floor, staring at it like it was a pit of lava. “Winn, it’s just dancing. It’s not going to hurt you.”

“Yeah, about that. I may or not have won an award for ‘Worst Dancer’ in college, so…”

James laughed for real this time, and took Winn by the waist before he could catch his breath. “Don’t worry. Just follow my lead, because I happen to be an _excellent_ dancer.”

Winn could only swallow nervously and take his friend’s shoulder. As usual, James proved to be right; encased in his strong arms, it was surprisingly effortless to eke out a passable waltz.

James carefully maneuvered them to the left of the target, where Winn surreptitiously tapped the tiny device in his ear. Instantly, he was flooded with a cacophony of footsteps and bowstrings and voices; it took all his self-control not to yelp. James’ grip on him tightened instinctively at his wince, and he tapped the device again, relaxing into his partner’s arms as it filtered out the background noise and left him with a direct access to the conversation to their right.

“—shipment will be delivered to the North docks tomorrow evening.” The old man’s gravelly voice was saying.

The woman laughed and smacked his arm. “And you’re certain there will be enough security,” she said, her lipsticked smile unwavering. “Because I’d hate for the boss to be _disappointed_.”

“That won’t be a problem,” the old man assured her. “Atlas’s men will see to it _personally_.”

The woman seemed satisfied at this, drifting away from the man toward a brunette by the bar.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” Winn said, grinning.

“We’re not in the clear yet,” James said, his jaw tense. “Black suit. Ten o’clock.”

Winn followed his gaze. “ _Shit._ ”

A heavily armed, heavily muscled man was strolling through the crowd, talking affably with guests before asking to see their identification. The hastily printed id cards he’d brought suddenly seemed extraordinarily flimsy in comparison to the ginormous gun holstered on the man’s built.  

 _We’ll be found out._ Winn was vaguely aware of his heart freight training through his chest, the panic rising in his throat. _We’ll be found out._ “ _Fuck_ , James, I don’t know what to-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” James said soothingly, rubbing his arm gently. “We’ll think of something.”

“In the next five seconds?” Winn squeaked. _We could die here. On this dancefloor._

“Aren’t you always saying you work best under pressure?”

“How _dare_ you throw my own excuses at me at a time like this,” Winn said, managing an almost panic-free retort.

The corner of James’ mouth quirked, planting an idea in Winn’s mind. The man was a few feet away. His heart thumped. There were no other options.

He pulled James close and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm just like, going through and posting my wips to like motivate me to finish lol so like my last one i kinda haven't worked on this in like 6 months rip and i hope it wasn't too shitty lmao if anyone likes this im hoping to finish winn / james' arc then move on to how kara and lena got together in a similar style ???? anyway yea you can find me on tumblr at [roguejedis](http://roguejedis.tumblr.com) in case you wanna talk about how funking gay the superfriends are


End file.
